


TKO (Technical Knock Out)

by inpiniteu



Series: Cliches of an Office Romance [3]
Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Businessmen, CEO Hwang and VP Kim, Crack Treated Seriously, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 05:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16190957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inpiniteu/pseuds/inpiniteu
Summary: Jonghyun discovers what happens when the man he's dating, also known as Robot Hwang at work, gets sick.Alternatively, Minhyun refuses to leave their bed and Jonghyun can't figure what's going on.





	TKO (Technical Knock Out)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fill for day 5 of [twohyunweek](https://twitter.com/twohyunweek) and also, another episode of CEO Hwang and VP Kim.
> 
> Not so sure it fits the theme right to a T, but well, it somehow does to me?
> 
> Title comes from Justin Timberlake's "TKO".

Sometimes, Jonghyun can’t help but wonder if the thirty-two year old man he’s dating isn’t actually a stubborn and childish teenager that somehow got stuck in a grown man’s body. 

That’s a bit of an exaggeration, of course. Without a doubt, Minhyun acts more like a mother than a child, and is constantly nagging him not to leave dishes in the sink or to vacuum the floor from time to time—which in his dictionary is everyday without any exception. Two years of living together has taught Jonghyun that Minhyun’s _anal tendencies_ as Minki would qualify them aren’t reserved just for the office. 

Jonghyun is dating the cleanest and most nagging man of Seoul—and the whole South Korea, probably—and he’s resigned himself to his fate. At least, Minhyun has a hot, taut body—with wonderful abs, mind you— to make up for it. 

But well, Jonghyun signed up for the whole package and he loves Minhyun just the way he is, nagging and childishness included. Minhyun clinging to him or snuggling into his side, pouting until Jonghyun pauses his game to look at him and give him a kiss is actually more endearing than Jonghyun wants to admit. 

To be honest, he actually loves whenever Minhyun seeks his attention because Minhyun acting cute is too precious for words, not that he would ever say that out loud. That big headed boyfriend of his doesn’t need any more ego-feeding, definitely not. 

Minhyun staying in bed past their alarm is a first and it throws Jonghyun off a bit. Minhyun doesn’t joke whenever work is involved and there’s no reason for him to start now, is there? It could simply be tiredness, or even jet lag as Minhyun has been traveling to the States and Europe a couple of times during the past month. 

Minhyun is definitely more of a superhero than any character in the mangas Jonghyun likes to read but he’s still human and perhaps, there’s a possibility that exhaustion could have caught up to him. There’s only so much he can handle, after all, but Jonghyun quickly discards that thought.

Minhyun isn’t nicknamed “Robot Hwang” for nothing. From dawn to dusk, he usually can be found in his office, hunched over piles of files to review and contracts to sign and even during the few company outings that have been organized, he’s generally spending more time on his phone than chatting with his own employees. 

Believing that Minhyun is exhausted or sick to the point of not being able to leave their bed is quite difficult for Jonghyun. After all, Minhyun was perfectly fine the day before, cuddling with Jonghyun on their couch and he has never gotten sick once despite dating him, who thanks to his weak immune system, pretty much spends every winter blowing his nose and coughing. 

“Come on, you big baby,” Jonghyun says, shaking his head at the unmoving lump in their bed. “You’re going to be late for the meeting if you don’t get out of bed now.”

The meeting doesn’t require his presence as the deal with BNM is already secured. At this point, Minhyun showing up would be more for courtesy than actual business and Jonghyun would be able to handle it alone but still. Skipping work for that reason alone would be unprofessional for most people, Minhyun himself included. 

Jonghyun remembers way too well how he once told Seongwoo, the head of marketing and Minhyun’s childhood friend, off for cancelling two days of meetings to “catch up on sleep”, air quotes included. The dozen of executives who were present at that time had never seen Minhyun so annoyed before and well, the whole fiasco had made all of them take mental notes. Think twice before not going to work had turned out to be an implicit rule, amongst all of them, one out of many.

Jonghyun’s words have no effect on Minhyun who doesn’t move at all and only buries his head into his pillow. Jonghyun’s eyes narrow, lips pursed together in confusion and a bit of annoyance. What is happening with him, really?

“Seriously, Min. I—We don’t have time for this,” he sighs, opening their shared ties drawer. “This isn’t funny, you know,” he adds, frowning a bit and staring at Minhyun’s form for an answer that doesn’t arrive. Seriously, what’s up with his boyfriend? Minhyun would usually be the one rushing him to the door by now, whining about Jonghyun paying more attention to his phone or breakfast than him. 

Whoever is lying in their bed bears no resemblance to his whiny boyfriend and and Jonghyun has no idea of what could be happening to him. What he knows, though, is that he doesn’t like it. At all. “Min, _please_. Youngmin will be waiting for us if we don’t leave now.” 

Minhyun finally looks up from his pillow but Jonghyun’s frown doesn’t lessen. Something is off, and those eyes he loves so much are suddenly worrying. “I can’t—” he croaks, and his voice alone is enough to make Jonghyun drop the tie he was holding and rush to his side. Minhyun is playful but there’s absolutely no way he could fake that rough, scratchy voice. “Sick—” Minhyun adds before a fit of coughing interrupts him. 

Jonghyun is ready to believe it and he puts a hand on Minhyun’s forehead for good measure more than anything else. “Holy shit, you’re burning up,” Jonghyun shrieks, removing his hand and stepping back so suddenly he loses his footing and falls right onto their bed and on Minhyun, who groans in discomfort and tries to roll over.

Jonghyun is prompt to stand up again, scratching the back of his neck and looking down at the ground. Of all the time for his clumsiness to hit, seriously, this is the worst. “I’m so sorry, Minhyunnie,” he says to Minhyun, who is too busy clenching his stomach and grimacing to pay him any attention. “Oh God, I’m such a klutz seriously.”

Not that it saying it out loud makes him feel better, his cheeks still flushed in embarrassment. At least, he’s not as red as Minhyun but then again, he isn’t the one who is sick so this doesn’t mean much.

His eyes widen suddenly. “Damn, damn, damn, you’re sick,” he blurts out, coming to the realization that Minhyun wasn’t playing with him. “You’re _sick_ ,” he repeats and a snort leaves Minhyun’s mouth at the emphasis.

Minhyun looks not impressed at all and is throwing him a look that would have probably made him feel like the dumbest man on Earth if it wasn’t weakened by his current state. Still, Jonghyun feels like an idiot, one who needs to snap out of it and gather himself together. 

“Breathe, Jonghyun and don’t panic,” he whispers more for himself than for Minhyun, who by the looks of it, is close to falling asleep again. By the look of things, the stomach ache and sore throat aren’t going to make it easy for him. “You got this and Minhyun will feel better soon.”

He better, he thinks, because the sight of Minhyun in such a state, so weak and in obvious pain now that he can clearly see it, isn’t pleasant in the slightest and upsets him greatly. 

“Minhyunnie?” Jonghyun says, waiting for a confirmation that Minhyun is listening to continue. Minhyun finally groans after a few seconds and Jonghyun takes this as a sign to go ahead, aware he won’t get more at this point. “I’m going to stay home and take care of you, okay?”

At least, he’s lucky he doesn’t have to phone his boss to let him know he isn’t coming today. The perks of dating his own boss are actually quite good now that he thinks about it and perhaps, he should use them more often.

Minhyun breaks his thoughts by nodding at him and Jonghyun smiles warmly at him. “My boss is so good to me,” he jokes, only to be meet with a laugh that sounds more like a cough than anything else. He winces at the sound, making a mental note to not make Minhyun laugh until he gets better.

“I’m just going to change first and then, I’ll make you soup,” he says and he throws his jacket on the bed before starting to unbutton his shirt. Wearing a Dior shirt that cost way too much money if it’s to stay home and take care of the sick is pointless and only Minhyun is crazy enough to wear suits on an all-year basis, even though his desperate case has gotten better now. 

For him, though, comfort comes first, always has and always will. He would go to work wearing oversized hoodies and jeans or sweatpants if he could, to Minhyun’s dismay.  


But now that he thinks about it, his comfort could be skipped today in favor of Minhyun’s recovery. Today isn’t and shouldn't be about him, it’s about his poor boyfriend who looks pale—and this is quite something, considering how fair his skin is—and what could help with his recovery.

The two of them staying home and Minhyun being sick sound like the perfect occasions to wear his nurse costume again. His rather sexy and female nurse costume, which is nothing more than a dress with so little fabric you barely can tell what it is.

It’s one of Minhyun’s favorites, based on the number of times he pleads with Jonghyun to wear it, undeterred by Jonghyun’s constant refusal. 

Minhyun isn’t acting like doctor Hwang today, the white coat and stethoscope they own for their little _games_ nowhere to be found, but Jonghyun is convinced that his CEO of a boyfriend would love to meet with nurse Kim as well. Minhyun has always loved efficient, dedicated people and nurse KIm is definitely dedicated, especially when it comes to making his patients—or more like patient—feel better.

Yes, nurse Kim is about to make a comeback and Hwang Minhyun better get ready for what’s about to hit him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! ♡ 
> 
> You can come drop prompts or talk to me about CEO Hwang and VP Kim on [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/bugipaca) or come say hi at [Twitter](http://twitter.com/astropicals).
> 
> Also, feel free to point out typos or grammar mistakes, I have made last minute edits that haven't been looked over ,,,,


End file.
